


Fantasy

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domination, M/M, PWP, S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, with lots of fetish thrown in. This happens in the bedroom of their condo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Pain, S/M, domination. No plot. I did say it's porn, didn't I? And total fiction. Unfortunately. Why can't I know them again? Oh, right, because I'm not a stalker fangirl. Yet...

Jared has fantasies. He shares this with Jensen soon after they start becoming…whatever it is they're becoming. He tells him about fantasies involving whips and nipple clamps and handcuffs and feathers and costumes and role playing and candy wrapped around certain areas of his anatomy, just to name a few. Jensen smiles when he hears this, smirks, smacks Jared's ass, even laughs outright sometimes. Other times, though, he gets a little hoarse and red in the face and intense.

Jensen, unbeknownst to Jared before, has fantasies of his own that he hasn't told him about. Particularly ones that link to his farming background. Like the idea of a man in a cowboy outfit. That's the most frequent one. The hat, the flannel shirt, the boots, the belt, the chaps. Especially the chaps. Jensen has a thing for chaps. At night, when Jared's asleep next to him, he imagines him in nothing but the hat, boots and chaps. All black with that worn, kid leather look and smell. He wonders if he should tell Jared, ask if he'd be willing to dress the part some time…Then, once Jared shares, he shares. And Jared, upon learning of this wet dream, decides to surprise Jensen one Friday night.

Luckily they have Saturday off so they can sleep in and hopefully have lazy morning sex. He waits for this break on purpose so he can take advantage of Jensen's kinky desire. After work he disappears, telling him he has to pick up some items for the dogs. He hates to lie, and knows Jensen probably sees through it, but he doesn't stop him. Just lets him go with a concerned shine in his eyes. When Jared gets back to the condo they now share he finds him in the second bedroom, playing on the computer. It's supposed to be Jensen's room in case anyone asks, but they only ever use it as an office and guest room when the family and friends who know about them visit. Jared has to navigate around boxes of…something…to get behind the chair Jensen sits in. He tries to sneak up on him, but fails miserably when he accidentally knocks over a plastic football lamp his brother once gave him as a joke. Jensen tenses and turns around quickly.

"Damn, Jay, you almost just gave me a heart attack. I-" He finally sees his best fantasy come to life as he takes in the chaps, cowboy hat, boots and vest. He smells the new leather and smiles softly. "Jay? What's all this?"

"Your fantasy, "he states as if it should be obvious. It is. Jensen just doesn't know how to take in the fact that Jared did this for him, that he wanted to do it, that he looks so damn goofy and big and sexy in the outrageous outfit.

"But you don't have to-"

"Wanted to. For you. So I did…Don't you like it?" Jensen can tell he's a little nervous, but he's up to the challenge. Jensen loves this about him.

"Oh, yeah, baby, I like it. I like it a lot…" Jared feels the endearment hit him in the gut, then lower. He trembles a little. He has never seen so much lust in someone's eyes, all for him, needing him in ways he has never been needed before. It scares him, how much Jensen feels for him. Feels everything for him. But he can't help reciprocating. That's the hell of it…

"Good. Then come on, young buck. We got some thangs to talk about…" They both try not to laugh at the dialogue Jared's making up as Jensen eagerly follows him into their master bedroom.

Jared roughly pushes Jensen onto the Californian king size bed. He crawls up after him and hovers for a second. He searches his eyes, looking for a sign to stop or go. Jensen drops his gaze in automatic submission before Jared can ask how to proceed. His eyebrows raise in question. He didn't know about this new kink, about his man wanting to be dominated, but he'll find a way to oblige. He just hopes he does it right. He swoops down and licks his earlobe.

"You want me to stop, "he says low in a low voice, "you say so, okay? Anytime. Even in the middle." Jensen nods, still not looking at him. "I wanna make it good, but I might need direction…" He nods again. "Should I have bought a bullwhip?" Not that he would've used it. He'd accidentally kill him for sure. But it would look really hot….

"…Just do something, Jay. Anything…" Already the outfit is working on him. Jared shudders uncontrollably.

Jared crawls back off the bed to stand beside it, giving Jensen visual access to all of him. The image is almost too much for him to bear. He starts to touch himself when Jared stays his hand. He smiles, shakes his head, and leans over to brush the hanging vest over Jensen's exposed skin. Jared quickly pulls off his boxers so that he's completely naked. He stares a second, getting into character, letting his eyes go hard. Without warning he falls on Jensen and, if they're both to be honest, especially Jensen, ravishes him. He takes him. And Jensen lets him. He knows the bruises and bite marks will last longer than their mini vacation but he doesn't care. Jared's mouth, his tongue, his lips, his hands and fingers and every other part of him feel too good, too goddamn right, to stop.

It starts with kissing. Hard, grinding kissing all over his body that takes Jensen's breath away. His skin swells swiftly from the onslaught. Even hurts a little, but he doesn't ask for gentleness. He doesn't want that. No, what he wants is some pain to make him know Jared's in charge. He likes this side of him, has wanted to see it for a while. Hence the cowboy fantasy. And now, yeah, now Jared is placing just produced nipple clamps on him. He wants to scream, but he holds it in. He never knew how much it hurt! But he's a man, he figures. He can take it. He wants to take it. Then he cuffs him to the bars on the headboard. He ties his ankles to the bars on the footboard. Jensen is trapped. Instead of panicking as he always assumed he would he settles further into the bed. Gets comfortable. Groans low in his throat. And urges him on.

"Come on, Jay…Don't leave me hanging……" He winks, then gasps when Jared takes softly kisses his areolas, then tongues the sensitive skin.

Jared, being Jared, holds him a minute even if he can't hold him back. He needs the contact to tell him what he's doing is okay. When he feels Jensen's steel hard dick dig into his hip he finds confirmation. He sits up and pulls gently on the clamps. Jensen hisses quietly. He pulls again, his hand now parallel with his own nipples, this time making him squeal. Jared lets go immediately, afraid it's too much, but Jensen's dick twitches. He eyes it, then his face, back to it. He leans back over and pulls while his mouth and throat swallow him whole. The sensation makes Jensen come. Jared drinks it down greedily. But he isn't done yet, because Jensen is still hard.

Before Jensen can blink, let alone lick his dry lips, Jared uncuffs and unties him. He gently eases the clamps off and caresses his nipples. He wonders why Jared takes them off until he flips him over. Jared's breathing hard and has a fine sheen of sweat coating his body. Jensen thinks he looks beautiful, and wants to tell him so, but the way he looks at him makes it clear now is not the right time. Jared is still in cowboy character. He grips Jensen's hips tightly enough to leave finger marks. They both growl when Jared pulls him up on his hands and knees.

"Gonna fuck you, Jen, and you're gonna like it. Gonna show me how good it feels or I'll stop…Don't want that do ya…Want me to fuck you til ya come all over this bed…" Jensen pushes back into Jared's pelvis, swiveling his ass against his dick. "Yeah, that's it. Show me, boy…" A minute later a condom-covered dick shoves its way into his newly lubed virgin ass. Jensen, being Jensen, takes in the pain without saying a word. Grunts, however, escape with ease.

Jared makes good on his word. He fucks Jensen into oblivion. When Jensen comes he stains the bedspread. Feeling Jensen come makes his own orgasm explode. Afterwards, after Jared starts to calm down he silently wishes he'd had the forethought to pull the spread down so the stains could at least get on the sheets. Doesn't matter though. His dick feels like it has rug burn, but in the best, well-used, kind of way. After he pulls out of Jensen he caresses his ass cheeks tenderly. Jensen is useless. He's laying on the bed, half-sleep already, his whole body tingling and hot to the touch. Jared quietly takes off the costume and lays down nude beside Jensen, who sighs in his sleep when he feels Jared against him. Jared smiles a small, satisfied smile and closes his eyes. As he drifts off he wonders if he can convince Jensen to dress up in a firefighter outfit next time. He does like how they carry their hoses…


End file.
